In a method and a device for checking a color arrangement of a document that is displayed on a display screen of a computer device, such as web content or the like, there is a method that exemplifies an appropriate color arrangement through analysis of the color arrangement of the document from the viewpoint of readability (ease of reading) (Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In the technology of Patent Document 1, a difference in color index (brightness, hue, and saturation) between elements having adjacent layers is calculated through analysis of the structure of elements included in a document, and if the difference is not larger than a predetermined threshold value, it is determined that the document lacks readability.
On the other hand, there is a method that exemplifies an appropriate color arrangement through analysis of the harmony (beauty and comfort) of the color arrangement between elements included in a document (Patent Documents 2 and 3). In the technology of Patent Document 2, it is calculated by a calculation algorithm whether or not the color arrangement set by a user fit the sensitivity conditions previously appointed by the user (prescribing of the visual state to be expressed through the whole document or a general atmosphere) with respect to display colors of the elements displayed on a screen, and a user is notified of the result of the calculation.
A device that displays a document or the like as an image may have a method to remove eye fatigue (Patent Document 4). In the technology of Patent Document 4, eye fatigue is removed by automatically harmonizing the luminance of an image with the luminance of a neighboring area of the image when the image that is displayed through a projector or the like is displayed.
There has been proposed a wiring design device which can easily place through-holes during the wiring design of a printed circuit board having a plurality of layers or semiconductor parts. If it is determined that position information has been acquired, the wiring design device opens a new window that is different from the window that was targeted for work before starting via placement processing, and displays wiring layers that belong to a multilayer printed circuit board and attributes of the wiring layers, in association with each other, on the opened window using acquired layer attributes.
In the newly opened window, the wiring layers that belong to the multilayer printed circuit board and the attributes of the wiring layers are displayed in association with each other. In the window, a user selects the wiring layer on which vias are placed by a drag operation using a mouse. In order to place the vias from a first wiring layer to a sixth wiring layer, the user designates an area through performing a drag operation from point A to point B using the mouse (Patent Document 5).
There has been proposed a document analysis device that can analyze that contrast of the hue has been made in a document. In this technology, a plurality of images are extracted from the document, and the image having the maximum display area, the image having the second largest display area, and the image having the third largest display area are selected from the extracted images.
It is detected whether or not the ratio in size between the display areas of the second largest image and the third largest image is equal to or larger than a predetermined first threshold value, and if it is detected that the ratio in size between the display areas is equal to or larger than the first threshold value, a difference in color information between the maximum image and the second largest image is detected based on the result of the detection. If it is detected that the difference in color information is equal to or larger than the second threshold value, it is analyzed that the contrast of the hue has been made in the document (Patent Document 6).